Sunday Morning
by sweetrosaceae
Summary: Ino dan Kiba tidak menyadari,bahwa ketika mereka menghabiskan minggu bersama,ada benang merah kasat mata di sana./"Kiba-kun,Daisuki."Ino berucap./"Hmm...Daisuki mou,Ino."kata Kiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino./KibaIno fict./RnR?:3


Sunday Morning

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sunday Morning © sweetrosaceae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU,Typo(s),and etc**

**ONESHOT**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

Minggu

―apa yang ada dibenakmu ketika mendengar hari itu? Kesenangan? Melepas stress untuk sementara waktu? Hm. Tidak terkecuali gadis ini. Sebut saja―Yamanaka Ino. Gadis berambut pirang diikat tinggi itu sudah siap dengan baju untuk _**jogging**_. T-shirt berwarna ungu dan _**hotpant**_ berwarna putih. Cukup kontras,sebenarnya. Tidak lupa,handuk kecil yang bertengger di lehernya. Rencananya―Minggu pagi ini,ia akan _**jogging**_ bersama sahabat merah jambunya,Sakura. Tetapi rencananya itu gagal dikarenakan Sakura akan pergi berkencan bersama Sasuke. Alhasil,ia sendiri.

"Dei-_**nii**_,Ino berangkat!"serunya sambil menutup pintu rumah. Ia tidak peduli jika kakaknya mendengar pamitannya atau tidak. Ia berlari-lari kecil ditempat,sebelum melangkah maju. Senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Semua orang―lelaki lebih tepatnya―memandangnya kagum. Kenapa? Jangan tanya. Parasnya yang cantik dan lekuk tubuhnya yang aduhai menjadi pemandangan indah bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Ino memperlambat lari kecilnya,nafasnya terengah. Sudah lama ia tidak lari seperti ini. Ia berjalan santai sambil melakukan gerak pemanasan.

"Ino?"_**baritone **_itu membuatnya menoleh. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya. Tangannya memegang erat tali yang cukup panjang. Senyum Ino semakin merekah.

"Ah? Oh hei,Kiba!"sapanya. Kiba tersenyum tipis.

"Guk!"Ino mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kiba,dan beralih pada samping tubuh pemuda itu. Seekor anjing berwarna putih dengan tinggi sepinggang Kiba.

"Guk!"anjing itu menyalak senang. Ino terkekeh,ia membungkukan badan. Tangannya terulur mengelus bulu-bulu halus anjing itu.

"Wah wah,Akamaru besar sekali! _**Sugoii**_..."decaknya kagum. Kiba terkekeh.

"Dia bertumbuh,kau tahu."kata Kiba. Ino menegakan tubuhnya yang semula membungkuk. Ino mengangguk.

"Ya,tentu saja! Tapi aku terkejut,dia bertumbuh sampai sebesar ini. Aku ingat tiga tahun lalu dia sebesar apa."kata Ino. Kiba dan Ino cukup dekat. Rumah mereka bersebelahan dan mereka satu sekolah―meski tidak pernah satu kelas.

"Tidak keberatan jika kau menghabiskan Minggu pagimu denganku?"tanya Kiba sedikit canggung. Ino menggeleng.

"Santai saja! Lagi pula aku hanya sendiri,kok."Ino berujar. Keduanya berjalan berdampingan. Akamaru terlihat memimpin mereka di depan.

"Jadi—bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shion?"tanya Ino membuka topik. Kiba memutar lehernya sembilan puluh derajat,menghadap Ino. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan―sedih di saat bersamaan.

"Kami sudah putus sejak tiga bulan yang lalu."tutur Kiba. Ino yang melihat perubahan wajah Kiba menjadi tak enak hati.

"Maaf."kata Ino lirih. Kiba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Tak apa! Hanya saja,aku kecewa dengannya..."jelas Kiba. Pemuda tampan yang satu itu menghela nafas berat.

"Shion selingkuh dengan Gaara,asal kau tahu saja."terang Kiba. Ino prihatin. Jujur,Kiba itu baik. Sangat baik malahan. Sifatnya cenderung seperti Naruto,enerjik dan kelewat baik pada semua orang. Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu mengelus bahu Kiba pelan.

"_**Yosh**_! Kau pasti dapat penggantinya!"kata Ino menyemangati. Tangan kirinya mengepal ke depan. Kiba mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. Ah,gadis ini.

"Terima kasih,haha. Kau tahu saja kalau aku butuh dukungan."Kiba tersenyum tipis. Ino menyeringai lebar.

"Bukan masalah besar!"serunya riang.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini,Kiba!"kata Ino sambil membungkuk singkat. Kiba terkekeh. Tangannya terulur untuk mengacak helaian pirang sang Yamanaka.

"Sama-sama. Kuharap minggu yang akan datang kita dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama."ujar Kiba. Ino mengangguk.

"Ah,boleh minta nomor ponselmu?"tanya Kiba ragu. Ino mengangguk antusias. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel lipat _**pink**_-nya dari dalam saku. Kemudian,bibir tipisnya berucap digit-digit angka.

"Oke,terima kasih. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."Kiba berucap. Tangannya terangkat untuk melambai.

"Sampai jumpa,dan semoga harimu menyenangkan!"sambungnya.

"Guk!"Akamaru menyalak riang. Ino terkekeh.

"Sampai jumpa,Kiba!"Ino melangkah menjauhi pagar rumah—menuju teras. Dapat dilihat di sana kakaknya yang sedang sibuk dengan setumpuk berkas.

"Dei-_**nii**_!"Ino berucap riang. Deidara meliriknya sekilas dari ujung matanya.

"Hn. Kau darimana saja?"tanyanya.

"Olahraga."jawab Ino sambil melepas sepatu olahraganya. Deidara mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Olahraga? Kenapa kau tidak berpamitan denganku? Kalau ada yang menculikmu bagaimana hah?"seru Deidara. Suaranya naik satu oktaf. Ino bergidik ngeri. Kakaknya benar-benar _**overprotective**_.

"Aku sudah pamitan,kok! Mungkin _**nii-san**_ masih tidur!"sanggahnya membela diri. Deidara menghela nafas.

"_**Yare**_-_**yare**_,lain kali jangan diulangi."kata Deidara. Ino mengangguk.

"Aku ke dalam dulu."

Hari Minggu ini,merupakan minggu keduanya lari pagi. Saat ini,Yamanaka Ino tengah sibuk dengan mengikat sepatunya.

"Ino!"panggilan itu. Ino mendongak. Kiba dan Akamaru terlihat di depan pagar rumahnya. Kiba terlihat tampan dengan cengiran khasnya. Ino mengulum senyum.

"Kiba? Kau cepat sekali."kata Ino. Kiba menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh. Seperti―malu dan senang,mungkin. Perutnya terasa tergelitik. Ino—mungkin jika dilihat sekilas mirip dengan Shion. Tapi,sifat mereka terlalu berbeda. Shion pemalu dan tertutup―seperti Hinata. Ino menghentakan sepatunya,lalu berjalan menghampiri Kiba. Tangannya bergerak membuka selot pagar rumahnya.

"Kau sudah lama disana? Maaf ya,sepatuku agak susah diikat,hehe."Ino berujar. Kiba menggeleng.

"Tidak,kok. Yah,sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum aku memanggilmu."kata Kiba. Ino menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

"Ya berarti lama,ya sudah yuk. Oh iya,hari ini kita kemana?"tanya Ino mengalihkan topik. Kiba berpikir sejenak.

"Err―lapangan dekat kompleks ini?"tawar Kiba.

"_**Sounds great**_. Ayo!"seru Ino sambil menarik tangan Kiba. Kiba terperangah beberapa detik. Ia sudah gila. Entah kenapa,jantungnya menggila ketika Ino menyentuhnya secara fisik. Kiba memperhatikan sekeliling,lelaki terlihat terkagum-kagum dengan Ino. Oh,_**shit**_. Kemudian,ia menilik penampilan Ino. T-shirt dan _**hot pant**_. Bagus,mereka pasti melihat kaki Ino─tentu saja. Kiba melepas jaket Arsenal miliknya.

"Ino."Kiba memeluk Ino dari belakang. Ino kaget,tentu saja. Aroma parfum Kiba menyeruak memenuhi rongga hidungnya. Sedang Kiba,mengikat jaket Arsenalnya pada pinggang sang gadis. Dan entah sejak kapan parfum Ino membuatnya kecanduan.

"K-Kiba,k-kita jadi p-pusat perhatian..."Ino berujar pelan. Jujur,ia sangat senang─entah kenapa. Dan jantungnya serasa ingin lompat keluar dari rongga dadanya. Ino menunduk,menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di balik poni pirang panjangnya.

"Sudah selesai. Lain kali jangan menggunakan _**hot pant **_lagi."bisik Kiba. Bulu kuduk Ino terasa meremang. Nafas Kiba begitu menggelitik tengkuknya. Ah,ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Kiba melepaskan pelukannya,lalu melangkah maju agar ia sejajar dengan sang gadis. Ia mengamit tangan Ino dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ayo. Kau pasti belum sarapan,biar kutebak."tebak Kiba asal. Ino mengangguk malu. Ia masih terlalu syok dengan perlakuan Kiba tadi.

Sakura mencomot cemilan dari dalam toples. Sambil menonton drama korea favoritnya dan mendengarkan celotehan Ino. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah biskuit jahe yang disediakan.

"─dan dia memelukku dari belakang! Kau bisa bayangkan itu?!"seru Ino berapi-api. Sakura hampir tersedak mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangan―mengisyaratkan agar memberinya air. Ino menyodorkan gelas kepada sang sahabat. Sakura meneguk minumnya hingga tandas. Ia menarik nafas,bersiap-siap mengeluarkan argumen.

"Tentu saja! Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau pakai _**hot pant **_dan tidakkah kau menyadari tatapan mesum yang dilayangkan kepadamu?!"seru Sakura. Ino terdiam. Ah,ada benarnya juga.

"Tapi dia bisa memberikan jaket itu kepadaku tanpa memelukku kan?"Ino berucap pelan. Sakura berpikir sejenak.

"Peluk sudah biasa bukan? Kau ingat saat Sai memelukmu?"

"Itu beda kasus,jidat!"

"Beda kasus bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah."

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"..."

"Ino?"

"A-aku tidak tahu."ujar gadis pirang itu ragu. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu,tanyakan pada hatimu."Sakura berkata bijak.

Minggu.

Hari Minggu ketiga lebih tepatnya. Dan Ino menjalankan rutinitas barunya seperti biasa;lari pagi. Kali ini,ia sedang memilih _**outfit **_yang cocok untuk hari ini. _**Hot pant**_? Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mencari mati hari ini.

"Mm..yang mana ya?"gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam dan ungu. Ia berpikir sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Hitam!"pekiknya. Ia mengganti pakaian dengan t-shirt abu-abu dan celana pendek hitam. Cukup kontras sebenarnya. Ino bergegas berjalan menuju lantai bawah secepat ia bisa. Dan memakai sepatu olahraganya. Ia membuka pintu depan dengan tergesa dan juga tanpa pamit. Ah,ia tidak peduli. Toh,yang pasti kakaknya masih terlelap. Di depan terlihat Kiba sendirian―tanpa Akamaru. Ino terbelalak. Duh,bagaimana sih? Ia kan berniat ingin menjauhi Kiba. Eh,Kiba malah sudah berada di depan pagar.

"Ino!"panggilnya. _**Great**_,ia tidak bisa kabur sekarang. Dengan cengiran aneh,Ino melambai ke arah Kiba.

"H-hai Kiba."Ino berucap gugup. Tangannya bahkan gemetar saat membuka selot pagar. Duh. Kiba mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"tanya Kiba heran. Ino menggeleng pelan.

"T-tidak."kata Ino.

"Wajahmu merah."kata Kiba. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Ino dalam satu hentakan. Lalu mendekatkan keningnya pada kening Ino. Ino pasrah,ia hanya memejamkan matanya erat.

"Hmm..tidak panas. Kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti bukan kau yang biasa."tutur Kiba. Ino meremas pinggiran t-shirt-nya hingga kusut.

"Kiba-_**kun**_,_**Daisuki**_."Ino berucap pelan. Ia mengatakan kata itu. Matanya hanya terpejam tanpa mampu membuka. Kiba tersenyum.

"Hmm..._**Daisuki mou**_,Ino."kata Kiba sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ino.

_**Cup**_

Ia mencium bibir tipis sang Yamanaka. Ino membuka mata,menampilkan iris _**aquamarine**_ yang indah. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi pipinya. Kiba tertawa,lalu mengacak helaian pirang gadisnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

"Panggil aku,Kiba-_**kun**_."katanya.

**Fin**

**INI GAJE-_- GATAU AH! BYE MAKSIMAL!**

**REVIEW JANGAN LUPA**

**SALAM DAMAI,**

**CALON ISTRI SASUKE/wat**


End file.
